


Trick or Treat!

by Mobysimo



Series: Age Regression Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Candy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: A sour teen is hired to escort a neighbor's kid during his trick or treating route, but the two soon find themselves in an intersting house. Will they be the same when they leave it?





	Trick or Treat!

As the sun set on the small town of Circle Pines, North Carolina, it meant nothing for the life of it. If anything, the amount of people on the streets doubled as the sky turned red, for it was October 31st, Halloween.

Now while many people around the world enjoyed the holiday, this small town was obsessed with the date. For weeks before October even began, the people of Circle Pines hung up enormous decorations, scattered pumpkins and Jack-o-Lanterns all over the village, and decorating their houses with enough lights to be seen from orbit at all times and in schools, the children where either working on their costumes during art class or working alongside the staff to plan huge parties for later at night. Almost everyone in the small town loved Halloween, all except for one person, a moody seventeen year old boy named Ronald Everstein.

Ronald Everstein was not what most people would call chiper. Frankly, most people would call him unpleasant, always walking around wearing either a thick black jacket or a pitch black hoodie, a constant frown on his face with a cigarette hanging off his lips as he grumbled, whispering complaints or curses under his breath at almost all times, most of them directed at the people of the village. He was a solitary person, his parents could count his friends on a single hand as he simply spent most of his time either in the outskirts of the town, overlooking the large woods that surrounded the town or going around the town doing odd jobs for people, having been saving money for years. Every time his parents saw sulk out of the house, they shook their heads and wonder how the bright, bubbly boy that ran around the house laughing and looked forward to Halloween with an incredible enthusiasm and shine of joy in his eyes had turned into the cold, reclusive teenager, who looked outside on what was one his favorite time of the year with annoyance and contempt in his eyes, turning his attention away from the kids trick or treating and simply locking himself in his room, but on this halloween something would finally change.

 

Ronald frowned as he browsed through internet, his eyes glued to the screen as he looked through online job postings, finding nothing

“Damn it!” he cried, leaning away from the laptop “There’s no god damn work in this stinking city!” growling, he got up from the chair and walked over to the window, snatching a cigarette from his bedside table and quickly lighting it, taking a deep breath from it as he opened the window. He frowned as he looked around the street down below, where dozens of kids dashed back in forth, all of them in various costumes, some clearly store bought and expensive while other where homemade. His frown deepened as he saw two boys, one wearing a expensive looking wizard costume and the other a cheap, sheet ghost costume, running up to his home’s front door

“TRICK OR TREAT!” he heard them scream at the top of their lungs, making him cringe in response

“God, I can’t believe I used to enjoy this fucking holiday…” he growled, stamping out the stub on the side of the window and slamming the thing shut, growling has he stepped outside his bedroom and headed towards the stairs

“Oh, hi honey” a soft voice came from the bottom

“Hi mom” Ronald grumbled as he walked past her, straight into the kitchen

“So, how are you?” she asked

“Annoyed” the teen responded as he opened the fridge and began digging around, feeling his way around for a can “I can’t find any damn work openings for tonight”

“Work?” his mother repeated “So, you're still going for that car?”

“Yep” he grumbled as his hand grasped around a cold cylinder, and pulling it out and cracking it open

“Ronald!” his mother decried as he began chugging

“-GULP- Sorry mom” he said with a smirk that made it clear he didn’t mean it

“Hmph. Anyways, how close are you to it?”

“Very close” he growled as he took another swing of the soda “That’s why I’m grumpy. All I need is around sixty bucks and it’s mine!”

“Sixty dollars?” the red haired woman said, a pensive look passing over her face “I think I might have something for you”

“What do you mean?” the rebellious teen wondered as he crushed the now empty can in his hand

“Well, you remember Mrs. Hopegood?”

“The woman next door right? The one with the little kid?” he asked

“Yep, that’s her” she said, nodding “Well, she came by earlier and explained that she had a meeting tonight and couldn’t go trick or treating with Ethan”

“So what, she can’t go begging for candy with her kid, what’s that got to do with me?” Ronald grumbled

“Well, she said that she would pay someone to go out with him in her place. She said it was around seventy dollars” his mom said with a grin on her face as she saw Ronald’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Se-seventy bucks?” he asked “Just for going along with her kid to ask for candy?”

“Yep” she confirmed, smiling as she saw the gleam in her son’s eyes

“S-so, how long would this trick-or-treating route be?” Ronald asked, trying to regain his composure “Cause if its too long then-”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” his mom said, waving her hand “It’s around an hour, maybe two if you want to. Remember that Ethan is seven, so he can’t stay out trick or treating till the sun comes up”

“O-Oh yeah” Ronald stammered as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face “I think I can do that without a problem mom”

“That’s great!” his mom chirped with a huge smile on his face “I’ll call Mrs. Hopegood. You go get ready, alright?”

“Alright...” the teen said as his mother dashed out of the kitchen. Sighting, he rested his back on the nearby counter and rubbed his temples “Goddammit, what did I get myself into…”

 

Around half an hour later, Ronald found himself slipping on a heavy black jacket, gritting his teeth together as he could hear a loud chirping coming from downstairs, meaning that there was yet another kid asking for candy at the door at the moment. Shaking his head, he zipped up his jacket and took a glance at himself on the mirror on the back of his bedroom door.  
Smirking a little as he straightened the jacket, he brushed away some of his dyed green hair off his face and reached over to his desk and grabbed a small, shiny silver ring and slipped onto his finger, clenching it into a fist

“Ronald!” he heard his mother shout from downstairs “Their here!”

“Alright!” he sighed as he opened the door and headed down the stairs, holding in a groan when his eyes met the two people who were standing in the doorway. Talking to his mother was a tall, thin woman with bright red hair and small metal frame glasses, who had a purse around her arm, but sitting on his couch was the real reason for the groan, as, kicking his legs was a seven year old boy with a huge round glasses in front of a couple of wide light brown eyes, his face completely peppered with freckles and wild mop of spiky red hair that stood up in every direction as he looked around the room, his eyes shining with curiosity. Looking down, the boy was wearing what seemed to be a traditional vampire costume, wearing a fancy looking dark red waistcoat, with the collar of a puffy white shirt around his neck, dark red trousers and a big purple cape draped over his shoulders, being held in place by a bat-shaped pin, and poking out of his mouth was a pair of plastic white fangs. The only part of the outfit that broke this outfit was the bright red sneakers that where currently swinging back and forth, the laces untied and strewn all over the place

“Ah, there he is!” his mother said, pointing in his direction. The other woman glanced over and smile lightly, waving at him “You remember Ronald don’t you?”

“Of course I do” Mrs. Hopegood said with smile “It would be hard to forget Ronny!”

“Don’t call me that” Ronald mumbled as he walked over to them “Call me Ronald, alright?”

“Oh alright” Hopegood said with a grin on his face as she walked over to the boy on the couch “Ethan honey?”

“Yes mom?” the young boy asked, looking up

“This is Ronald, he’s going to go along with you tonight, alright?”

“But mom, why can’t you come?” Ethan whined, pouting at his mother, making Ronald roll his eyes at the display

“Immature little brat…” he muttered under his breath

“Did you say something Ronald?” Hopegood asked, turning to look at him

“Oh, no. I didn’t say anything Mrs. Hopegood” Ronald said, smiling at her

“Alright” she said, turning her attention back to her son “I’m sorry honey, but I got a call from my boss that he needs help right now. You know that if I could, I would happily go with you, okay?”

“Okay mom” the disguised boy said, still looking down, jumped off the couch and walked over to Ronald’s side, a plastic pumpkin pail. Mrs. Hopegood smiled as she walked over and kissed the boy on the cheek and waved goodbye to the Eversteins before walking out the door

“Alright then” his mother said, clapping her hands and looking the young boy “Do you want anything before you go Ethan?”

“No thank you Ms. Everstein” Ethan responded turning over to look at the teen “Can we get going please?”

“Uh, yeah sure” Ronald said, walking towards the door “Bye mom! See ya in a few hours!” with that, and the little boy walking in front of him, Ronald closed the door behind him and walked out onto the sidewalk. The two boys walked down the streets for a few minutes as they headed towards the nearest house in an awkward silence until Ethan looked up to the teen

“Uh, so mister Ronald” the boy asked awkwardly

“Yeah?” the teen asked with a grouchy tone, enjoying the silence

“Wh-why did you agree to come with me?” the young boy stammered out nervously

“Money” the teen said simply

“Oh” Ethan said, sounding slightly disappointed “What's the money for?”

“A car” Ronald said “I’ve been saving for one for a while now”

“A car! Wow awesome!” Ethan said in excitement, jumping and down a little “Is a cool car?!”

“Eh, yeah, I guess…” Ronald said, looking at the boy awkwardly

“What color is it!?” the little boy asked, still bouncing with excitement

“W-Well, I’m thinking to get a purple model…” Ronald said

“Awesome!” Ethan chirped, his eyes being drawn to something in front of them “There it is!” he cried in joy, taking off at a speed Ronald had never seen before

“What the- Hey, get back here!” the teen screamed, running to keep pace with the boy as he ran up the driveway of the nearby house

“No way!” Ethan said as he reached the door and began pounding on it “I’m going to have fun tonight, with or without my mom” as soon as he said that, the door creaked open. With a large smile on his face, the vampire boy turned around with a huge smile on his face and held out his pail “Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!”

“Oh god” Ronald whispered, rubbing his temples in annoyance “I hate that rhyme…” his words being completely ignored by the boy and the young man who had come to the door, bowl in hand

“Alright then, Treat it is!” the man said with a grin as he held out the bowl, which Ethan gladly dug his hand into and placed a fistfull of various candies into his pail

“Thank you!” Ethan chirped with a huge smile, which the man responded in kind as he closed the door “Come on Mister Ronald! We’ve got a lot of houses left!” without waiting for a response, the young boy dashed off ahead

“Oh come on!” he grumbled as he jogged behind, keeping pace with the boy “God, I hope this brat calms down a little, or this is going to be a very long night!”

 

Unfortunately for the grouchy teenager, Ethan did not calm down, if anything, he was becoming more and more hyper as the night went on. As soon as the boy received candy, he reached into the pail, and basically inhale around five pieces and simply kept running around, from house to house, chirping out the same rhyme all the time as the people from the house cooed at how cute he looked in his vampire outfit. And at every single time, Ronald felt himself nursing what felt like an oncoming migraine, running from one house to the other, trying to keep pace with the young, sugar hyped child that he was charged to look after

“Think of the car. Think of the car. Think of the car. Think of the car. Think of the car.” he repeated in his head as he leant against a tree, panting as he wiped sweat off his brow, his eyes, filled with annoyance, never leaving the back of Ethan’s head “As soon as you're done here, you’ll get the car, and be able to finally leave this stinking place”

“Oh, hey Tim!” the excited voice of Ethan snapped him out of his thought. Looking around, he saw another boy, around Ethan’s age, who was wearing what seemed to be a tin foil helmet, a tarp on his chest and grey gloves on his hands, clearly a homemade knight suit “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great!” the other boy, Tim, exclaimed with a big smile on his face as he held out his pail, which was overflowing

“Woah” Ethan gasped at the amount his friend had “Where did you get so much candy!?”

“There was a really cool looking haunted house around a block that way!” Tim said happily, pointing behind him “The guy running it gave anyone who managed to get through the whole thing a enormous pile of candy!”

“Really!?” Ethan asked in joy, bouncing on the balls of his feet

“Yeah, the house itself was really cool too!” the boy in knight garb chirped “It had a bunch of door with riddles on them! The idea was that if you stepped through the door with the wrong answer, you only got to go deeper but would end up in a dead end”

“That sounds awesome!” Ethan squealed, quickly turning around and looking at Ronald “Can we go over there please!?” the teen rolled his eyes at the boy’s tone

“Yeah sure” he said “We’ve got time”

“YAAAY!” the young boy screamed in joy, jumping up and down before rushing over and tightly grasping Ronald’s hand and leading him away “Bye Tim! I’ll see you later!”

“Yeah!” the other boy said, in between bouts of giggles “I’ll see you later tonight!”

“Hey!” Ronald shrieked as the boy continued to drag him along down the now empty streets “Hey pipsqueak, you mind?!”

“Uh?” Ethan wondered, slowing down, which allowed the teen to pull his hand free from the boy’s grasp “Oh. Sorry bout that Mister Ronald”

“Yeah, whatever” the young man said sourly, rubbing his wrist as the two continued down the dark street “So, what was the other kid talking about?”

“Tim?” the young boy said “Oh, it's just that my classmates are having a huge sleepover at Tim’s house later”

“A sleepover?” Ronald repeated

“Yup!” Ethan said with a big smile on his face “Since its friday, we get to stay reaaaally late tonight! I love when I get to do that!”

“Yeah, staying up late is great” Ronald grumbled sarcastically

“I know!” the young boy chirped, completely oblivious to the sarcasm. Ronald rolled his eyes at the naivete of his charge as the neared a mostly abandoned road, one that was completely overgrown with weeds, ivy, the pavement full of cracks

“Uh, Ethan, we shouldn’t be around he-”

“There it is!” the young boy interrupted him, pointing to a large building on the opposite side of the road. Ronald gulped nervously as he looked over the large building that Ethan was pointing at, as it was a huge, old colonial style building that was completely overgrown with ivy, its walls full of cracks and holes, the garden on the front was completely overgrown, shrubs and weeds taking over the small cobblestone path to the door 

“Uh, pipsqueak, that thing is abandoned!” Ronald exclaimed

“No its not. Look” Ethan said, pointing to the front of the house, where a group of Jack-o-Lanterns lined the door, electric pumking lamps hung from the dilapidated looking roof and lights coming from the inside of the windows “Come on! Let’s go!”

“Are you crazy!?” Ronald exclaimed, but before he could say anything more, Ethan dashed across the empty street and ran up to the front door of the house “Hey get back here!” the boy ignored him, dashing up to the door and knocking on it

“Trick or treat!” he chirped to the person who opened the door, and then simply walked inside

“Dammit!” he grumbled under his breath as he neared the door. Growling, he began pounding on the door “Open up!” he screamed, reading himself for a fight as the door slowly creaked open

“Oh, hi. Can I help you?” a middle aged man asked as he opened the door, much to Ronald’s shock, he was expecting a someone who was more dirty and ugly

“Uh, yeah” he said calmly “A-a little boy just came in here and I’m supposed to be watching him. Is he-”

“Oh yes” the man said, opening the door wider “He just stepped through the first door of the maze. Come in”

“Uh alright. Thanks” Ronald said as he walked inside, completely floored by the interior of the house. Instead of the destroyed, crumbling room filled with moths and spiders he expected, what he found was a perfectly normal living room, with a thick, plush red carpet on the floor, a nice, puffy couch on the side a big lamp hanging from the ceiling

“Surprised?” the man said, a friendly smirk on his face

“Y-Yeah” Ronald stammered “It’s just that, considering how the outside of the building looks, I expected this to look a lot worse…”

“Oh yes, the decorations” the man said, chuckling “It took us quite some time to get the house to look like that. The fertilizer alone cost us quite a lot”

“So, why did you do all of this?” Ronald asked, baffled by the differnce by the inside and outside of the house

“Because it’s Halloween” the man responded “We always go all the way for this time of the year”

“You and everybody else in this freaking town” Ronald muttered under his breath. The older man looked at him with a slight frown

“I’m guessing you don’t enjoy this holiday very much?”

“No, I don’t” Ronald said, standing up straighter “I have no idea why I enjoyed this stupid day so much when I was a kid”

“I see” the man said in a cold tone, before his voice returned to the friendly tone he had been using “Well, either way, the boy your looking for just entered the quiz rooms”

“Quiz rooms?” the teen asked. The old man chuckled, placing his hand on Ronald’s shoulder, which made him jump slightly as a small surge of what felt like electricity passed through him “Argh…”

“Are you alright?” the man asked, removing his hand from Ronald, the surge going with it

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine” the teen said “Must have been a static shock. Anyways, what are these quiz rooms?”

“Ah yes.” the man said, leading him over to the back of the living room, where there was a big oak door with a carving of a Jack-o-Lantern on it “The idea is that you go through here where there are around three doors and a question on the wall. Only one of the doors leads deeper inside, the other two are dead ends. When you reach the end, there’s a huge pile of candy that you can take”

“Uh, that’s what that Tim kid was talking about when he said that he got a huge pile when he got through it.”

“Ah yes, Timmy” the man said with a smile “I admit, he was slightly biased, seeing as he’s my nephew. Still, I’m glad that he’s telling people about this place”

“Uh, yeah” the teen said with a frown “So, how long till the kid comes out?”

“No idea” the man said, shrugging “Everyone takes a different amount of time. Earlier I had someone who took five minutes but Timmy took around an hour”

“Wait, an hour?” the teen asked, to which the man nodded “Crap! I have to get him back to his house in around ten minutes!”

“Well, if you want to, you can go get him” the man said, pointing at the door Or you can wait for him on the couch”

“Thanks for the offer, but I need to get him” Ronald said, grasping the doorknob “Gah!” he shrieked, letting go of it as he felt another surge of electricity pass through him, this time seemingly flowing from him to the door. Shaking his head, Ronald grabbed the knob again and opened the door, walking through

“Good luck” the old man called out from behind him as the door closed behind him.

 

The inside of the quiz room was similar to the rest of the house, the floor being completely covered in a bright red carpet. Looking around the circular room, Ronald saw a small round tabled at the center, where there sat a candle and an open letter

“Alright then, let’s see what we have here…” the teenager said as he grabbed the letter and began reading it

Welcome, trick-or-treater to hall of Knowledge! I wish you the best of luck on getting through these doors. Now for your first question. Both monsters and kids love this day equally. Do you know the reason why?

“Alright then, what do both kids and monsters like about Halloween…” the teen repeated to himself, placing the letter back down on the table. He walked up to the three doors and looked at the plaques that hung on them, one reading ‘Candy’ the second read ‘Playing pranks’ and the third said ‘Staying out late’. “Pfft, this could not be easier!” he said with a smug smirk on his face “The things that they like the most is candy!” his decision made, he walked over to the right door and opened it, only to be met with an empty room. “The hell!?” he exclaimed as he entered the room propper, only to find a paper on the back of the wall

Wrong answer! You failed to get a treat, so now you get a trick!

“A trick?” Ronald repeated “Yeah, sure. I’m sure you’ll TP my house or something. Stupid thing for kids” he attempted to turn around, only to find that he couldn’t move “The hell!?” he screamed, looking down and gulped. His black combat boots where seemingly stuck to the floor, no matter how much he struggled to get free. He grunted as he pulled his left foot as hard as he could, hoping to free his boot from the ground, instead, his foot flew free of the boot, causing him to lose his balance “Woah!” he exclaimed as he fell backwards, grunting in pain as he hit the ground hard “Goddamnit” he hissed as he sat up slowly “This is your idea of a joke, you old bastard” he growled as he leaned forward and began to undo the knots of his boots “Hey I have an idea, let’s glue the kids’ feet to the ground! Yeah, real fucking funny!” finally tugging his foot free, the teen got down to his knees and looked at his boots, trying to see how he was glued down “What the hell?” he whispered in shock “There’s nothing there! What the hell is holding them down!?” shaking his head, the young man stood back up and walked back to the center room, his feet being covered by nothing more than a pair of black socks. Still growling, he took another look at the doors and thought about the question a little more “Alright, let’s see… Monster, creature of the night, kids, what do they both like…?” he muttered, until he remembered something Ethan had told him earlier “Got it!” he exclaimed, walking over to the door on the left and quicky opening it, seeing an almost identical table and three doors on the other side, but there was something hanging in front of him “The hell is this?” he growled as he took a step back and saw that it was a thin bit of thread that was holding both a rolled up piece of paper and at the end what seemed to be a small bit of candy. Growling, the teen ripped the paper from the line and unrolled it

Well done! Since you answered correctly, you get a treat! I hope you enjoy it!

“Hope you enjoy it, my ass” he growled as he grabbed the candy off the string and looked it over. It seemed to be a normal piece of candy, a simple, brightly colored wrapping over what seemed to be a piece of chocolate. Despite everything that’s been happening, he did feel an urge to eat it “Well, it looks fine…” he muttered to himself as he turned the candy around in his hands “Ah, what the hell, why not” he said, shrugging as he unwrapped the chocolate and held it up “Heh, that’s kinda cute” the chocolate was molded in a way to look more like a kid in a monster costume, in this case, a werewolf costume. Smiling a bit, he popped the candy in his mouth and began chewing, his eyes widening as it passed over his tongue, the slightly melted nuggat feeling like hot chocolate going down his throat, making him moan in j0y “Oh god, that was great!” smiling slightly as a strange tingling sensation spread across his body “Anyway, if he thinks that’s enough to make up for my boots, old geezer’s got something coming for him” he muttered as he grabbed the next quiz letter from the table

Many people don’t enjoy it, but there are many who do. What do kids do when they don’t get the candy they asked for?

“Oaky, if all of these are this easy, I’ll get Ethan back in no time” he said to himself as he looked at the three options in front of him. Not even thinking about it, he walked towards the door in the middle, which read ‘Trick’ and opened it, revealing another piece of candy on a string as well as the rest of the way forward. Smiling, he grabbed the candy and popped it in his mouth, feeling the same tingle spread through him as the last time “You know, this might actually be a bit fun.” Not taking a second to breathe, walked ahead and kept on going.

 

 

After around five rooms, five more delicious pieces of candy and two more tricks, Ronald found himself quickly unwrapping another piece of chocolate and looking over it “Hehehe, it looks like a dragon!” he said, giggling slightly as he stuck his tongue and placed the candy on it, greedly chewing on it as he looked down at himself. “It sucks I had to leave my jacket and socks behind” he said to himself, his mouth still full of chocolate, he wiggled his toes in the deep carpet and smiled “Still, it feels great to walk around barefoot!” he swallowed the candy and shivered as he felt the same tingling spread through his body “Perfect! Alright, time for the next puzz- GAH!” he cried as he attempted to walk, only to trip over and fall face first onto the ground

“Owie…” he moaned, rubbing his now sore nose, he turned around and gasped at what he saw. His pants, which until then had fit him relatively well, where now so baggy the legs where now hanging loosely “What the heck?” he said, not noticing the lack of swearing as he slowly shuffled out of his pants and quickly stood up, feeling that his T-shirt was now nearly reaching his bare feet “What is happening to me?” he said, not noticing the higher pitch to his voice “Come on, I just came in here to...to… Why am here?” he wondered, scratching his head in curiosity “There was another kid, what was his name….?” he muttered, tapping his temples in frustration as he kept drawing a blank “Hang on, I’m here for something, what was it again…?” he scratched his head as he paced around, lost in thought until he felt something crunch underneath his bare feet “Huh?” he gasped as he lifted his foot and felt his sole, carefully ripping what was underneath it “Heh, a wrapper!” he said with a smile as suddenly a memory forced itself to the front of his mind “Candy! There’s a huge pile of candy at the end of this!” he smiled as he thought of the piles of candy he would have by the end of this. With a huge grin on his face, he walked over to the table “Huh. This one’s a bit taller than the others” he said, having to stand on the tip of his toes to reach over and grab the letter “Alright, what do I have here”

To the person reading this, well done! You are nearly at the end of the Quiz Rooms! You prize awaits you on the other side of one of these doors! To find which one is correct, you must recite a very common rhyme that every child tells when they want candy! Let me help get started. Trick or Treat….

“Smell my feet, give me something good to eat!” Ronald sang along without thinking “If you don’t, I don’t care, I’ll pull down your underwear!” as soon as he said the final word, he heard a loud clicking noise coming from the middle door “Yay! I did it!” he rushed over to the door and swung it open, ignoring the customary bit of candy that was hanging in front of him and simply dashed to the room behind, seeing something slightly surprising. Standing right in front of him was a seven year old year old boy with a wild mop of spiky red hair and huge round glasses in a vampire costume

“Hi!” the boy chirped happily, holding a pumpkin pail at his side “It took you awhile to get here huh?”

“What?” Ronald asked as he stared at the boy’s face “Have we met? You look kind of familiar…”

“Uh, what do you mean?” the boy asked, his eyes widening slightly “Of course we’v-”

“Wait, Ethan?” Ronald said slowly, as his foggy memories started coming back to him “I’ve been looking for you for a long time!”

“Um” Ethan said, backing away slightly

“What, is there something wrong?” Ronald asked as he looked around the room. Behind Ethan was an enormous pile of candy, jack-o-lanterns and candy pails, and all around them where huge piles of toilet paper “What’s with the TP? You planning on a tricking someone-” he stopped in his tracks as his eyes found themselves on a mirror in the back of the room. Staring back at him wasn’t a 17 year old, green haired, leather jacket wearing teenager, instead there was a a short, slightly pudgy faced seven year old with dirty blonde hair, huge eyes wearing nothing more than a overly baggy balck t-shirt and a pair of tighty whities underneath “Wh-wh-wha” he stammered in shock

“Um, Ronald?” Ethan said slowly as he walked towards the now-child

“WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?” the former teen screamed in horror “I-I’M A KID! I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A KID! I’M SUPPOSED TO BE A GROWN UP!” hearing what came out of his mouth, his hands flew there and covered it “I didn’t mean to say that! Why did I say that!?” he screamed in fear, looking right at Ethan, who simply stood there, a neutral look on his face

“You said that because that’s what children your age say” a familiar old voice said from his left. Quickly turning around, Ronald’s eyes met the same old man who had greeted him at the entrance of the home

“You!” he screamed in anger “What did you do to me you meanie!?”

“I did just what Ethan here asked me to” the old man said calmly

“What?!” the shrunken boy said “Ethan!? Is that true”

“Y-yes it is” the other boy stammerd, before turning around to the “Mr. Jackson, you said that he would be the perfect friend when he came out of the rooms! But he’s still the same, only younger!”

“I know Ethan” Jackson said with a frown as he walked in front of Ronald “Apparently, someone didn’t eat their candy like a good little boy”

“F-Fu- Flip you, you crazy old man!” Ronald stammered out, unable to swear properly “I’m getting out of here!” he quickly turned around and dashed for the door

“Oh no, you don't” the old man said, snapping his fingers. As soon as he snapped, the rolls of toilet paper all around them began flying, heading right at Ronald, quickly wrapping him up

“Gah!” the boy cried as he felt his legs freezing in place as the TP began to wrap his legs

“That ugly thing won’t do” Jackson said, flicking his hand, making his t-shirt disappear

“Wh-What are you!?” Ronald stammered in fear as the paper began to wrap around his underwear

“I’m a mage” the old man said calmly “And you see, Ethan here explained that he was stuck with a nasty teenager for tonight and I decided to help him out and give him a new friend”

“But-” the boy tried to say, only to see the piece of candy that was hanging from the fishing line in the door floating in front of him, unwrapped. He gulped as he took in the detailed form of the candy, which was made to resemble a mummy boy “P-Please don’t” Ronald begged

“I’m afraid that begging will not do you any good” the old man said, making a motion hand “Now open wide”

“No I wo- Gah!” Ronald gurgled as his mouth was suddenly forced open, the piece of chocolate flying inside of his mouth. Without saying a word, the old wizard closed his fist and at the same time, Ronald’s mouth snapped shut.

“Uh mister Jackson, doesn't he have to eat the candy?” Ethan asked shyly from the side of the room

“Oh don’t worry about that Ethan” the wizard said with kind smile “I made that candy so that it will affect anyone who puts it in their mouth”. The former teen felt sweat run his brow as the toilet paper continued to slowly wrap him up, but he also could feel the magic candy melting on his tongue and slowly running to the back of his throat, the now familiar tingling sensation began running through his body and he began to feel slightly dizzy, his eyes fogging up slightly as he felt things and information begin to leak out of his mind “How are you feeling?”

“I-I feel funny…” Ronald said in slurred voice, his now glassy eyes looking at the old man “Wha-What’s going on…?”

“Oh, nothing” old man said with a smile on his face “Your just getting ready for Halloween”

“Ha-Halloween…?” the entranced boy repeated, confusion on his face “B-But I don’t like Halloween…”

“Of course you like Halloween Ronald” the wizard said, crouching down in front of him “Every seven year old kid loves Halloween”

“I-I’m not a kid…” he slurred in response

“Really?” the old man asked with smile on his face “Well, if you're a seven year old, how old are you?”

“I’m seventeen…”

“No, no your not Ronald. Look at yourself” the man said, stepping aside and letting the mirror on the opposite side of the room reflect him

“No…. That’s not me…” the entranced boy said, slowly raising his arms, seeing the reflection do the same

“Yes it is” the old man said in a strong commanding tone “That is you. You are just a seven year old boy”

“Yes….” the boy repeated, letting his arms drop to his sides “I’m a seven year old boy…”

“That you are Ronny” Jackson said with a smile

“Don’t… don’t call me that…” the boy said, struggling to clear his head of the fog that currently covered it

“Why shouldn't I?” the wizard said, waving his hands, making the toilet paper that wrapping up Ronald to increase in its speed “After, your full name is too long for someone of your age, isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes” the boy stammered out, the wizard’s words making sense to his foggy mind “It is way to long… Ronny is better...”

“Of course it is” the wizard said, snapping his fingers, making the floating toilet paper drop to the floor “Now Ronny, you said you didn't like Halloween?”

“N-No, I don’t like it” the newly dubbed Ronny stammered

“Really?” Jackson asked with false shock “But if you don’t like it, then why are you dressed up?”

“Dressed up….?” the shrunken boy asked. Not saying a single word, the wizard pointed at the mirror opposite to them. Ronny could see that he was indeed wearing a costume, his whole body being completely wrapped up in toilet paper, only wearing a pair of underpants underneath which where perfectly covered up by the tightly wrapped TP. The only parts of him that stuck through the paper where his fingers, toes, his face and his hair “I’m… A mummy?”

“Yes” the wizard said with a smile on his face “See? If you didn’t like Halloween, why would you go to the trouble of wrapping yourself like this?”

“Y-you're right…” Ronny said, the information sementing itself into his brain as a fact “I do like Halloween”

“That’s good” Jackson said with a smile “After all, Ethan helped get into that, so I’m glad you like it”

“E-Ethan…” Ronny repeated “That sounds familiar…”

“Of course it does” the wizard said “After all, he is your best friend”

“My best friend…?” Ronny slurred, closing his eyes tightly “N-n-no, that’s not right…”

“Yes it is Ronny” he heard a high pitched voice say. Opening his eyes, Ronny saw a boy with bright red hair, glasses and plastic fang standing in front of him “You are my best friend, aren’t you?”

“I-I-I” the entranced boy stammered, as a flood of images surged through his head, memories of him, Ethan and Tim getting ready for Halloween, Ethan helping get into his costume “Ye-Yeah, you're my best friend….”ho are you?”

“Perfect!” Jackson said, walking up to the two boys “Now, let’s review. Repeat everything we’ve told you”

“I’m Ronny” the entranced boy responded “I’m a seven year old boy who loves Halloween and I’m Ethan’s best friend.”

“Perfect!” Jackson said, handing Ethan a two pumpkin pails “On the count of three, you will wake up, understood?”

“Yes…”

“One… Two… Three!” the wizard said, a strong shout on the final. Ronny blinked, feeling the strange fog that was covering him disspear

“Uh, Ronny, you okay?” Ethan asked, looking at him with concern

“Yeah Ethan, I’m fine!” he chirped happily “Why do you ask?”

“Uh n-no reason” Ethan stammered “It’s just that you looked at bit out of it when we finished the Quiz Room. Are you sure you're okay”

“Yeah Ethan I’m fine” Ronny said, pouting slightly “You can be worse than my mommy sometimes”

“Hmph, well see if I save your candy the next time you zone out then” Ethan said, frowning as he held out one of the candy buckets

“OH thanks!” the mummy boy said, quickly grasping the bucket “So, were done here, right?”

“Yep” Ethan said, turning around “Bye mister Jackson!”

“Yeah, bye!” Ronny said, waving at the older man, before turning around and heading for the door

“You know Ronny, I still don’t understand why you're not wearing shoes” Ethan said with a sight

“Cause mummies didn’t wear shoes dummy” Ronny said in a snooty tone “Anyways, we need to get to Tim’s”

“Oh yeah!” Ethan said, taking off in front of Ronny “Race yah!”

“Hey!” the mummy boy screamed with a smile “No fair you cheater!” he started running behind him as he heard his friend giggle. “Man, I love Halloween!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my stories! Please leave a comment about what you thought of it.


End file.
